JohnKat Chapter 1
by Darkrose3421
Summary: well its my first ever fanfic and i just wanted to see if i could do this right. So i'll continue it if some ppl like it. John loves Karkat. Dave Loves John. will Daves jealousy get the best of him. Or will he lose John to Karkat forever?


JohnKat – Fan fiction

This is my first fan fiction so if it seems a little random and weird don't be a hater I bet you all started a nooby like I did lol. A lil Dave/John but then turns in to really hot fluffiness with JohnKat. ewe

"Ehhh…. Daaaaave… do I have to go?!" asked john annoyingly. "Yes, bro yes you do have to. It's for your own good. "Explained Dave. " But you know that im going through emotional stuff right now," complained John. "Just…. Because John…. Just because rose broke up with you does not mean you have to be all emo an' shit. Now get up, and out of your bed and do the windy thingy to get us to a café."

John was now a little pissed off but he did not argue with his bro. He did what he was told and took him and Dave to a café. Once there John had heard a very familiar voice. (note I only do capitalization to show the difference between the texts)

"DAMN THESE FUCKING NOOKSNIFFERS AND THEIR DUMBFUCKING MACHINERY!" -Le gasp it's karkat… he still looks cute as ever…. WTH AM I THINKING?! I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUALL!... Am I?...- "John….. John…. JOHN!... Oh my gob John is spacing out" and not in a Harley space power way but in a way that is just plain uncool too a Dave standard. Dave is now looking exactly where the drooling John is starring. "Oh yay….. he's here" Dave mumbled under his breath. Karkat has finally noticed that Dave is here an- "WHY THE FUCK IS JOHN STARRING AT ME WITH THOSE RAPE EYES….?" "I do not know…. Can you just get me and….. that… some coffee?..." Dave was getting a little annoyed at John starring intensely at Karkat. "IF I CAN GET THIS MACHINE FUCKING WOR-" "I-I'll help!" John burst out. Now with that burst everyone in the café was starring at them "Um… er… well what are friends f-for right?" John was very nervous for some reason and he felt his face getting very red all of a sudden. –What's wrong with me? Why am I acting so strange….. well stranger than usual… I don't like Karkat…. Well do I? No…. IDK…. Ehhhh let me just get this over with- John had walked over to Karkat jumped over the counter like a badass, and started to fix the machine. Even Dave was impressed by John's performance. Karkat was leaning over John while he was working on the machine. John on the other hand knowing that Karkat's waist was a like a inch away to the back of his head. So with that note I made John have a little *doki *doki (if you know what I mean lol ewe) "T-that ….. should d-do it…. Heh heh," whispered John. "REALLY?! LET ME SEE WHAT YOU DID," Karkat leaned his face closer to Johns. Well to the place of where he could look over Johns shoulder. By then Johns face has gone completely red that some one a mile away could see his red face. "OKAY! THIS IS FUKING FANTASTIC EGGBERT! NOW I CAN SERVE ALL THESE FUCKASSES," "Yeh yeh, now dude get me a coffee so me and eggy over here can go…" Dave was being very impatient, but he also looked a little angry but you couldn't really see it with his poker face cool guy thing he has going on. But of course he would be because he's in love with John, but he can tell that John has feelings for Karkat and that Karkat has feelings for John. Now Dave as being the person that he is, is now a little jealous. He will not lose his bro to an alien troll thing from another galaxy or planet. He didn't really care what Karkat is. He just knows that Karkat is in the way of John.

John's P.O.V.

After the coffee break that Dave and I had, Dave had grabbed my hand. I was a little shocked at first but his hand was warm and welcoming. He said something that was also shocking to me, he said "John…. Do you like me?..." "Well of course I do dude, your my best friend," Dave was looking as if that wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear. "Dave… ar-" "I gotta go….. I'll see you around John…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
